Frons
Frons is a lvl90 Cleric. Personality Appearance Much like his personality, Frons' appearance is like that of a child's. Thin and short, his rough blue hair braided long enough to just barely skirt above the ground. Wrappings cover his upper chest, a feeble attempt to hide the tattoo-like markings of the Race of Ritual, as if he was trying to pass off as a human. Frons' thin clothing barely covers his upper body, leaving him susceptible to cold chills, yet refuses to dress differently. Normally in his presence, Frons has three animal companions. Katashu, a dire mutt looking similar to a Spanish bulldog, has a thick brown coat, speckled with tan, as if someone had tossed sand across his pelt. Normally saddled, Katashu is trained as Frons' pack or riding mount. Diachi, a small terrier with a mixed tan and black coat, frequently runs ahead of Frons and he is always jumping about excitedly. Finally, Chiyo, a calico cat, is borderline feral and still undergoing training. It follows Frons along, her large, green eyes fixated on his braid. Biography ''Pre-Apocalypse OOC: Atonio--Frons' real name--had a complex family. Father wasn't around much, taking shifts night and day to try to keep the family afloat. Mother was always busy with little Mary, Atonio's autistic younger sister. He learned to be kind and gentle to his little sister, but Atonio, too, needed someone strong in his life. He only had one person he could depend on--his older brother Jeorge. In March of 2017, Jeorge went off to work on the oil rigs to help Father pay for Atonio's future college expenses. He could barely make it back for holidays, let alone any other time of the year. To keep in contact with Atonio, Jeorge introduced him to Elder Tale, which Jeorge found he had just enough time to play every weekend. Because Atonio had so much more time to play than Jeorge, he ended up leaving him behind for bigger and better guilds. In a freak accident on the oil rig, Jeorge died just before Chrismas that year. Atonio spent every once of his greif grinding levels as Frons, pushing to find something new to keep his mind off of his greef. Just before the Apocalypse, he began to come to terms with his brother's death, though times of great stress still set him off. Pre-Apocalypse In-Char: Drafted by his older brother as a healer for his low level raid guild, Frons quickly became addicted to Elder Tale. Quickly out leveling his brother and his brother's guild from many long nights grinding levels, he moved on to bigger and better raid guilds. Eventually, he became bored with raiding, and spent some time working as a healer-for-higher in tournaments. Known for his stubborn, boyish attitude, Frons was never liked enough to be officially enrolled in a quality tournament guild. Again, he grew bored, turning to the subclass of Animal Training for entertainment. Successfully training Katashu, did not finish training Diachi before taking on Chiyo, causing him much trouble and stress right up to the apocalypse. Post-Apocalypse Awaking to find Katashu, Diachi, and Chiyo by his side, Frons contemplates his next actions in the world that was like his home for so many months. Class: Cleric "The Cleric is a healing specialist, said to cancel out an average of five to ten attacks with all kinds of recovery and healing skills, involving a powerful automatic healing spell that is triggered by an enemy attack." Primary Subclass: Animal Trainer 'Primary: Animal Trainer' "Animal Trainers can tame and domesticate various animals including taking care of them." Chiyo (f) - thin bad tempered cat, courier Diachi (m) - small terrier, attack dog. Serves as an aggro generator, cannot deal any serious wounds Katashu (m) - large dog, trained as a beast of burden. Allows Frons to ride, or can carry a loaded pack 'Secondary: Courier' "As its name suggests, the role of the courier is that of messenger and delivery man. He/she can also be crucial for communication when telepathy is not possible, especially among the People of the Land." Combat Weapon(s) and Armor '''Weapon:' Hanbo of the Divine Spires - a artifact-class Half-staff that increases the range distance of a healer's spell. Made of a thick, beach-colored wood resistant to slicing damage. Armor: Elder's Kattafi - traditional Kurdish clothing, production-class item, enchanted to boost resistance to magic damage. Black leather sandals - normal sandals, normally tied together and thrown over Frons' shoulder, preferring to walk about barefoot. Accessories: Whistle of the Siren - a dog whistle, which rings at a note higher than the human ear can perceive, that sends out a beacon for the companions to locate the master at any distance. Artifact-class item. Inventory Gold: 0